Vals Interminable
by soleanna
Summary: "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron? Tu viste en mi una amenaza, un posible enemigo; un criminal. Y yo sólo pensé que eras…interesante". Vile/X , algo de Zero/X y otro poco de X/Axl. Atentos! el rating puede cambiar
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola, gente bonita!** aqui les traigo una nuevo historia basada en la saga Megaman X. esta vez me he atrevido a hacer un** X/ Vile**, y no...no es joda. Sí, leyeron bien,** ¡un X/Vile!** ya sé que crearan que estoy loca y todo eso, pero tenia que hacerlo. Me gustan como parejita yaoizable, y creo que el fic habla por mí... pero no se confundan que yo emparejo a X hasta con sigma! xD! Ya me explicaré luego, que esto va para largo y no quiero aburrirlos con tanto monologo tonto.

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene yaoi; relacion chico/chico, asi que si no te gusta no lo leas, por favor. No quiro romper tu inocencia , cuac! xD

**Disclaimer: **A ver, a Ver...Rockman X no es de mi propiedad y nunca lo será, aunque lo desee, lalala xD y si fuiese mio, seria mas divertido x/D

* * *

"**Vals Interminable"**

_Por Soleanna_

•

**Parte I: **_Obsesión _

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron? Tu viste en mi una amenaza, un posible enemigo; un criminal. Y yo sólo pensé que eras…interesante. En tus ojos color jade se reflejaba tu buen corazón con un brillo especial, y en mi mente me sonreí inconcientemente. Buen corazón era igual a debilidad. Una persona así no valía mi tiempo, no era un reto ni una presa digna.

Pero me equivoque… ¿Cómo pude perder contra ti? No conté con ese potencial ilimitado que tenias. Tú me demostraste lo contrario a lo que primeramente pensé de ti; no eras débil en lo absoluto. ¿Entonces? Te contenías. Siempre te contienes, X… Eso te hace interesante.

No aceptaría nunca que fui derrotado por alguien como tu, no de esa forma. Por eso jure vencerte algún día; darte caza en retribución por marcarme como un perdedor. Fue solamente por esa razón que te he retado cada vez que nos reencontramos, cada vez que renazco.

Yo vivo sólo para matarte. Así borrare ese historiar de fracaso.

Te odio, pero a la misma vez no hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda proporcionarme esa satisfacción que solo tú me das, cada vez que luchamos.

Tu papel de buen chico, aquel que desea la paz más que nada y no recibe más que luchas, tiene algo especial. Me encanta ver como te lastimas, X….como te desilusionas, te entristeces y hieres por la época que no llega, y posiblemente no llegue nunca. No fuiste hecho para la pelea, lo sabes, X. Sin embargo, no hay mas camino que ese, eres conciente de ello y te duele esa realidad.

Seria muy aburrido el no tenerte. Podría decir que eres mi obsesión.

Últimamente me pregunto si esa será siempre nuestra historia, nuestro vals interminable. ¿Lo podría definir como un tipo retorcido de romance? En efecto, te aborrezco por lo que me hiciste, pero no hay nadie a quien desee más que a ti.

Por eso maldigo a quienes pueden tenerte cerca suyo, como Zero, quien daría su vida por ti, o ese niño de nombre Axl. Admito que adoro nuestros "encuentros", pero me gustaría…me gustaría que me amaras.

Que estupidez… no puedo creer que piense en tales cursilerías. Y todo por tu culpa. Claro, no fuiste tu quien me pidió que me enamorara de ti ni nada por el estilo, no obstante, bien que colaboraste a que eso pasara; con tu debilidad y fuerza a la vez, con tu fragilidad y determinación admirable, con todas tus virtudes tan contrarias; porque eres un alma dulce que se vio inmersa en una guerra. Nunca sé como vas a reaccionar o que estas pensando, por eso mismo me gustas. No eres una presa a la que pueda leer. Esa complejidad tan "humana" fue mi perdición.

Por eso quiero matarte…

Mantengo el silencio aquí en mi soledad, mientras observo la luna brillar, pensante. Mis propios pensamientos han despertado mi duda.

"_¿Pero solamente por eso…?"_

Basta. Sacudo mi cabeza, queriendo despejar esos pensamientos. Luego, me sonrío, al deleitarme con una idea que se cruza por mi cabeza.

Estoy tan cansado de esperar, tan cansado de no tenerte.

¿Debería hacer algo al respecto?

* * *

**Base HQ – Maverick Hunter****s**

**14:20 PM**

Para suerte de todos no se había reportado actividad Maverick ese día, ese les dio tiempo de darse un buen suspiro, de descansar aunque fuese un momento.

-¡Uuaaah!- bostezó Axl antes de recargarse sobre en hombro de su compañero de azul es tan aburrido…No pasa nada, ni una emergencia pequeña.

X se sonrió, mientras ojeaba una revista. – Quizás sea una señal. En lo personal, a mi me agradan los días tranquilos como este.

-¿Nh?- inquirió Axl -. X- kun, hablas como una mujer. Pero, bueno… ¡Ya sé! – dijo dando un brinco y levantándose de la banca donde ambos se encontraban sentados -¡Salgamos juntos, X- kun!- propuso tomándolo de las manos, obligándolo a dejar caer la revista que leía.

Su compañero lo miro entre extrañado y sorprendido -¿Salir? ¿Quieres salir conmigo a pasear o algo así?

-Mhhh, yo pensaba algo más así como una cita- revelo, con una mirada traviesa y las mejillas un tanto rosas.

No pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera un fuerte color rojo. Toda la sangre (si es que los reploids la tienen) le subió a la cabeza. -¡¿Ci—cita?

- Ahá – asintió Axl, manteniendo su postura.

X no sabia que responderle. Lo único que podía hacer por los nervios era decir puras incoherencias; palabras inconclusas que el mismo se cortaba. Ese Axl era muy directo a la hora de expresar sus deseos, tanto que no media el impacto que pudiese provocarle a los otros. Si bien, antes, durante y después de las misiones el crío demostraba bastante abiertamente su cariño especial por él (la misma que X catalogo como una simple admiración), era la primera vez que le proponía algo de esa índole romántica.

Axl, al ver que posiblemente X no le respondería nunca, opto por algo un poco mas atrevido; se acerco lentamente , mientras X le ignoraba por mantener la mirada baja y estar diciendo cincuenta cosas a la vez (todo rojo, por supuesto), con intenciones de plantarle un beso ligero en los labios y así callarlo. Probar su boca era una de sus tantas añoranzas con el muchacho, y lo había esperado por tanto. Los labios de X… ¿cómo serian? Ahora mismo lo descubriría.

Estuvo a un centímetro de lograr su cometido, cuando una maceta voladora le dio de lleno en la cabeza y cayo como un tronco al suelo.

-¡A-axl!- exclamó X levantándose del asiento, sumamente preocupado al ver a su amigo caer.

-Déjalo, X. dudo que algo como eso lo mate- dijo una voz familiar, acercándose hasta el reploide azul.

-Zero…-musitó, con una gotilla escurriéndose por su rostro. Su amigo a veces se extralimitaba , Axl no estaba haciendo nada realmente-…- quiso explicarse, pero ante la mirada molesta de Zero, prefirió callar.

-¡ERES UN BRUTO, ZERO!- gritó Axl, incorporándose y señalando muy enojado a su compañero. -¡BESTIA! ¡¿CÓMO ME VAS A TIRAR ALGO ASI A LA CABEZA? ¡PEDAZO DE (censurado)…!

-Tu eres el que debería aprender un poco de decencia. ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a X?- le interrogó de manera implacable.

El aludido se sonrojo al oírle. En tanto, el más joven de los tres se rasco la cabeza, despreocupado -Nada. Estas viendo cosas seguramente, Zero. Esos son los años, los años, Zero…

Estuvo a punto de hacerle pagar por sus palabras, y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de X de _"¡Por favor, no peleen!" _seguramente se hubiesen ido a las piñas. Sucede que, al escuchar la suave suplica de su mejor amigo, Zero desistió de la idea por más ganas que tuviese de enseñarle modales a ese chiquillo insoportable. Era increíble la facilidad con la que X contaba a la hora de tranquilizarlo, y lo que menos quería Zero, era quedar como un violento delante de él.

-Agradécele a X, te ha salvado esta vez- dijo Zero, apartando la vista sin perder ese aire que lo hacia tan popular; ese estilo indiscutido que siempre ha tenido.

Axl resoplo maldiciones por lo bajo, luego, tomo nuevamente las manos de X entre las suyas y le dedico una tierna expresión, bastante dulce y "Kawaii"-Gracias, X. Me has salvado del bruto de Zero.

X sólo rió nervioso por ello, pero Zero le dedico una mirada asesina al tiempo que sujetaba su espada por el mango, amenazando con empuñarla si no soltaba al muchacho de azul en ese mismo instante, cosa que Axl, por miedo, hizo casi inmediatamente.

En ese instante un llamado se efectuó; era la alerta roja que reaccionaba cada vez que actividad Maverick era detectada.

Los tres Maverick hunters no demoraron en salir corriendo en respuesta a ella.

-Hay tres señales distintas; una en el centro de _Sunset City_, la segunda en _Noah Park_, y la última en las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona de construcción- dio aviso Alia.

-En Sunset City un mechaniloide ha enloquecido, debéis de detenerlo- continuo Layer.

-Noah Park ha sido invadido por varios mavericks de pequeño tamaño, pero eso sí, ¡muy molestos! Están atacando a las personas- prosiguió Palette.

- En tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, un Maverick esta haciendo estragos, se trata de… ¡Vile!- concluyo Alia.

-¿Qué? ¡Vile!- musitó X apenas oyó ese nombre-. Comandante Signas,...- se dirigió al reploide principal de la base, quien estaba de pie cerca de ellos, escuchando la situación -. Permítame a mí hacerme cargo de él.

-X, no- interfirió Zero -. Lo mejor es que yo vaya a por Vile. No me confió de ese tipo.

-No, Zero- negó- Vile es mi enemigo. Es mi responsabilidad hacerme cargo de sus acciones. Por favor, déjamelo a mí. Estaré bien.

-…- no estaba muy seguro de dejar a X ir solo, pero la convicción en sus palabras lo obligo a acceder -. Esta bien. Pero si tienes problemas, llámame.

-X-kun, ten cuidado…- dijo Axl, preocupado por su bienestar.

-No se preocupen- les dijo para tranquilizarlos.

-Muy bien- intervino Signas-. Alia, teletransporta a X al área- ordenó, tan eficiente como todos los días. –Zero, tú te harás cargo del Mecaniloide. Y tu, Axl, iras al Noah Park. Layer y Palette serán sus navegadoras. ¡Ahora, vayan!

Todos asintieron, dispuestos a cumplir con su misión.

* * *

**Afueras de la ciudad – zona de construcción**

**14: 45 PM. **

Un rayo de luz aterrizo en el lugar, dejando en su lugar a la última invención del Dr. Thomas Light. –Muy bien. Alia, he llegado. Te mantendré al tanto de la situación- le dijo a su navegante a través de su transmisor.

_- Ten cuidado, X-kun. Vile es un tipo que con tal de lograr sus objetivos es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- _le advirtió la voz de Alia.

Eso ya lo sabía. Aquel hombre con el que tantas veces se había enfrentado no estaba muy en sus cabales. De hecho, juraba que tanto él como su corazón estaban podridos. Una persona así no podría querer a nada ni a nadie, era tan sólo una existencia que vivía para complicarle la suya.

A medida que avanzaba cautelosamente por el lugar, lleno de mecaniloides de construcción, se extraño de no ver a nadie; ningún reploide obrero por el lugar. Camino entre el robusto terreno y las maquinas, esperando dar con su enemigo en cualquier momento. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

De pronto sintió una risa a sus espaldas, en lo alto. -¡Vile!- exclamó al darse la vuelta y apuntarle con su buster.

En efecto, el cazador le miraba desde una viga colgada. -¡Tanto tiempo, X! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!- dijo, recargándose en una de sus bien formadas piernas (me encanto esa pose en el x8 xD) -¿Viniste a la fiesta, no es así?

-¡Basura Maverick!- fue la contestación de su obsesión -¿Qué has hecho con todos los demás?

Vile hizo un gesto como si pensara. –Mmmhhh, déjame ver… ¡Ah si! Los maté.

X quedo anonadado. -¿Los…mataste?

-Sip. Bueno, te tardaste tanto que me aburrí de esperarte y algo tenía que hacer. Además, pensé que serian una molestia- dijo como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo. Eso incentivo la ira en el muchacho de azul.

-¡Vile, eres un desgraciado!- masculló- ¡Tu crueldad no tiene limites! ¡Eran personas inocentes, no se lo merecían!

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, aun cuando X no pudiese verla. Le encantaba oírle decir esas cosas, y más cuando reaccionaba así. –Eso…a mi no me importa- le respondió para provocarle.

X no lo dudo y le disparo con su buster. Pero Vile rápidamente dio un salto, y con un giro en pleno aire cayo justo detrás del hunter para sorpresa de su contrincante, quien no se quedo quieto y giro para dispararle nuevamente. Vile no demoro en apuntarle con su enorme cañón y lanzar sus famosos proyectiles en contra de él.

Esquivo lo que pudo, rodó por el suelo, y disparo. Vile volvió a saltar y a escabullirse entre las sientas de maquinas de construcción, incentivando a X a seguirle. Cosa que hizo.

Entre el frío metal, se inicio una persecución muy interesante; le resulto curioso que vile quisiese que le siguiera, pues no era su estilo característico. De un momento al otro, lo perdió de vista. Ahora debía de ponerse en guardia. El loco de Vile posiblemente planeaba atacarlo por la espalda, aprovechar el área a su favor, sin embargo X era un hunter experimentado y eso no lo asustaba en lo mas mínimo, únicamente lo ponía en alerta.

Su sexto sentido le dio aviso de un peligro, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un sorprendente salto hacia delante. Fue justo que lo hiciera, porque una decena de proyectiles impactaron donde hacia un minuto se encontraba. Apoyándose sobre una grúa de construcción, diviso a vile a la altura, viéndolo volar tranquilamente. -¡Jajajaja, nada mal, X!- rió - . Cada vez que nos enfrentamos estas mejor preparado. Quien diría que un reploid como tu pueda causarme tantas molestias.

-¡Basta de tus juegos, Vile!- demandó molesto de su aptitud- . ¡No es el momento para estas tonterías!

Pero vile no le dio caso. Disparo nuevamente. Y así, en un "vals interminable" (como Vile lo dijo) reanudaron el intenso combate, donde no escatimaron en ataques, estrategias y esquivadas. Ambos eran ágiles y veloces, ambos gozaban de una gracia en sus movimientos y ambos sentían la necesidad de ganar aquella batalla.

-¿Vile, estas trabajando para Sigma?- preguntó X al esquivar uno de sus golpes.

Se esperaba esa clase de pregunta. -…No, esta vez no.

-Entonces, ¿para alguien más?

-No, no estoy trabajando para nadie. Esto lo hago por mí- respondió, con seriedad, causando extrañeza en el hunter.

-¿Para ti?- inquirió, sin comprender esas palabras.

-Así es. Esto lo hago por y para mi, no hay nadie mas involucrado en esto como en otras veces. Sólo somos tú y yo, querido X.

¿A qué se refería con eso? era la primera vez que él decía algo como eso, y…de esa manera.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un gimoteo ajeno: - A…yuda…ayuda…- susurro una voz bajó unos tantos escombros. ¡Era un reploid herido! X se apresuro a socorrerla al percatarse que se encontraba debajo de una estructura muy débil, que no demoraría en derrumbarse sobre el. Eso era peligroso; aquello pesaría lo suficiente para hacerlo papilla si se le venia encima. Y X, en su amabilidad y amor por los demás, no podía permitírselo. Salio corriendo, olvidando a Vile completamente. Este hecho lo molesto. –¡Idiota…!- dijo, enojado al ver que la atención de X ya no era dedicada a su persona. Sin dudarlo, disparo sus proyectiles, pero no en contra del hunter, no. ¡Iban destinados a la estructura, con fines de hacerla caer! X se propulso con un fuerte _dash _ que le permitió llegar a tiempo para cubrir al reploid, más no para escapar con él.

El peso completo los cubrió a ambos.

_-¡X-kun! ¡X-kun…!-_ se oía la voz de Alia através del comunicador debajo de los escombros, -_X-kun, ¿me escuchas? ¡X-kun, respóndeme! – _mientras vile se acercaba a paso lento hasta donde yacía enterrado su enemigo jurado. Fijo su vista en aquel lugar y se quedo en silencio, contemplándolo atentamente.

_-¡X-kun…! ¡X-kun! ¡X-KUN!-_ repitió la voz de la operadora.

Luego, todo en silencio. El fuerte viento opaco los llamados.

* * *

**_Fin._**

**¡Naaah! es joda!XD **

**y qué les parecio? **

**¿tomatazos?¿ aplausos? ¿ reviews?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE . Como muchos me lo han pedido y amenazado con suicidarme o matarme si no continuaba este fic he sido buena con ustedes y aqui teneis el capitulo II! xD Aproveche que hoy tenia animos de escribir y lo hise de corrida hasta el fin. Estaba inspirada xD Espero que les guste. Pero antes de de empezar quiero decirles dos cositas:**

**1ro: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POCO SUBIDAS DE TONO (NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS) POR LO QUE NO DEBERIAS LEERLO EN CASO CONTRARIO **(no se ni para ue lo digo. Es como poner un aviso en un videojuego. Lo juegan lo mismo! xD) **esto es importante porque no me responsabiliso en tal caso. Yo dio un aviso, el resto va por cuenta propia. Gracias.**

**2do: **queria agradecerles humildemente sus comentarios. Me han hecho muy feliz. Aquellos que dijeron que escribo muy bien sepan que cosas lindas como esas me animan un montón ^/^, por eso...gracias de corazon. ¡mil gracias! **  
**

* * *

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene yaoi; relacion chico/chico, asi que si no te gusta no lo leas, por favor. No quiro romper tu inocencia , cuac! xD

Referencias en _cursiva _al final de capitulo. Sigan el número _ "(inserte aquí un nro)_"

**Disclaimer: **A ver, a Ver...Rockman X no es de mi propiedad y nunca lo será, aunque lo desee, lalala xD y si fuiese mio, seria mas divertido x/D

* * *

"**Vals Interminable"**

_Por Soleanna_

•

**Parte II: **_Locura _

**Base HQ – Maverick Hunters**

**16:20 PM**

Signas se mantenía pensativo, de brazos cruzados. Enfrente de él, se encontraban dos reploids; uno cuya Armor era roja, y otro de Armor color oscura. Ambos se mostraban perturbados, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. Alia los observo entre entristecida y preocupada.

Cuando regresaron a la base no se esperaban ser recibidos con noticia semejante. X había desaparecido durante la última misión a la que fue enviado. Aunque los equipos de apoyo llegaron poco después a la zona de construcción, el punto donde fue recibida su última trasmisión, no encontraron al comandante. Únicamente dieron con reploid obrero herido, bajo unos escombros. Fue increíble que no hubiese muerto, como si alguien lo hubiera protegido, recibiendo todo el daño por él…Seguramente, se trato de X.

Zero apretó sus puños con fuerza como si eso le permitiera mantener la compostura. –Iré a buscarle- dijo, con convicción, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marchar. Su voz sonaba implacable y resuelta, aunque sombría.

-¡Espera, Zero!- lo detuvo Axl -. ¡Iré contigo!

-No, tú te quedaras aquí, Axl-repuso Zero, volviéndose al muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás de broma!- exclamó indignado-. ¡Yo no podría quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras X corre peligro!

- ¡AXL!- dijo aquel nombre con tanta fuerza y de un modo tan serio que el aludido callo al oírlo. –Escúchame; se que X te preocupa tanto como me preocupa a mi, pero no podemos ausentarnos ambos de la base. Alguien debe quedarse aquí por si las dudas. No te digo que te quedes porque quiera alejarte o algo así de X, sino porque sólo en ti puedo confiar en caso de ausencia. Eres uno de los mejores tres Maverick Hunters del cuartel.

Aquellas palabras dichas con sinceridad y confianza lo sorprendieron. -Zero…- fue lo único que pudo decir a respuesta de ello.

Inesperadamente, el hunter rojo le sonrió. -Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en ti, camarada?

Eso…era mucho viniendo de Zero. -¡S-sí!- afirmó, decidido -¡Obviamente, camarada! – estaba resuelto a cumplir.

Luego, la última creación del Dr. Willy partió.

Signas suspiro, todavía pensante. –Me pregunto…si esto fue obra de Vile, ¿Por qué se llevaría a X cuando pudo haberlo matado ahí mismo?

Nadie en la base tenía la respuesta. Sólo Vile.

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida. **

**16:30 PM.**

Todo estaba oscuro. Se sentía un ambiente frío y solitario. –Ay…- emitió un suspiro que no llego a gemido. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? No reconocía el entorno en lo absoluto. Había muchos pilares allí, pero no podía ver más allá de dos metros de distancia. No había casi luz, salvo la que se filtraba por las pequeñas aberturas del techo. Quiso incorporarse pero sintió un tirón. -¿Q…qué?- musitó, al darse cuenta que sus brazos estaban sujetos por su espalda y sus muñecas exhibían un par de esposas luminosas. Al parecer, hechas de un tipo de energía.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó una voz claramente masculina y familiar.

X volvió su mirada al frente, tan rápido como un rayo. -¡Vile!

En efecto, se trataba del mismo. Lo reconoció por su armadura _(1)_. No podía verle el rostro, pues la oscuridad del ambiente no lo dejaba vislumbrarle más allá del pecho. -¿Ya te has despertado, querido X? Eso es bueno. Me alegro.

-¡Canalla!-masculló el reploid azul- ¡¿Qué diablos te traes entre manos, Vile?

Curiosamente, éste se limito a señalarlo con el dedo índice. Quería que se diera cuenta de algo que X, en su despiste, no había notado. X bajo la mirada, comprobando que más que señalar a algo en específico, lo que Vile quería decir era…

Se encontró con su delgado y juvenil cuerpo desprovisto de Armor, sólo siendo cubierto por su ceñidor y fino traje de neopreno _(2)_ celeste ajustable a su figura. ¡Ni casco le había dejado! Sus cabellos castaños caían libremente. Un marcado tono rojizo cubrió su rostro y, en vano, intento cubrirse, arqueando su cuerpo hacia delante, de rodillas. -¿Q…qué? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es esto? – gritó. Nunca tuvo más vergüenza en su vida que en ese mismo día.

-Oh, vamos, querido X- dijo Vile, saliendo a la luz. –Eres un tanto exagerado. Sólo estás sin tu Armor, pero tampoco es que estés desnudo o algo así.

-¡Cállate, pervertido!- exclamó, aún en la misma postura, sin atreverse a mirarlo. - ¿Hiciste esto para humillarme? ¡Me esperaba cosas malas de ti, pero no me esperaba esto!- sentenció, levantando la vista finalmente.

Quedo perplejo.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió Vile, sin emoción. Su silencio repentino le llamo la atención.

Vile no estaba llevando el casco. Podía ver al hombre detrás de la "mascara". En ese mismo instante aprecio cómo era en realidad aquel enemigo de tantos años; su cabello era corto, pero con mucho movimiento, de un color castaño como el suyo y se veía muy suave y lleno de vida. El flequillo le tapaba un ojo, sin embargo vio que el color de sus ojos era de un precioso amatista. Eran ojos fríos, profundos y brillantes. En el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda colgaba un pendiente plateado como todo buen chico malo. Vile se veía joven, mayor que X, quizás de la misma edad (por así decirlo, ya que como maquinas no tenían) que Zero, pero joven en fin. Fue toda una sorpresa.

-Así que así eras….-susurró X, todavía impresionado.

Vile se sonrojo y rápidamente trato de ocultarlo, haciendo la vista esquiva. Que "su obsesión" lo mirase de ese modo, tan fijamente lo perturbaba.

Tan rápido como llego su perplejidad así se fue. Recordó en las condiciones en las que estaba. Aunque se esforzara por liberarse no podría. -¡Vile, suéltame!- demandó, recobrando su carácter luchador con él.

-Lamento decirte que no haré tal cosa.

-¡Vile!

-Intenta todo lo que quieras- se sonrió- . Esas son esposas electromagnéticas especiales. Sólo se abrirán si yo digo una determinada palabra, pero borra toda esperanza, mi querido X. la "llave" es una palabra que jamás oirás salir de mi boca. Nunca lo diré.

-¡Miserable!-maldijo, al tiempo que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro. Esto era malo. Vile lo tenía a su merced. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese apuntarle con su Buster!

Él volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo. Después de todo, era el "cazador" en esta ocasión.

El aire era tenso. Tenia que pensar en alguna forma de escapar. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensara no encontraba caminos ni plan que funcionasen.

-¿Qué sentido tienes que me hayas traído hasta aquí?- preguntó X, entonces-. Ahora que estoy desarmado e indefenso, ¿no deberías aprovechar para matarme? Podías haberlo hecho mientras me hallaba inconciente…

Vile no respondió. Seguía sonriéndole.

X trago saliva disimuladamente. ¿En que estaría pensando ese tipo?

-¿A qué estás jugando, Vile?- continuó, con mirada desafiante.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-bufó, acercándose con pasos lentos y ligeros. X quiso retroceder arrastrándose pero un pilar detrás de él frustro sus planes. Vile levanto una mano y la dejo caer. X cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparado para lo que viniera…o eso creía.

No podía respirar, algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos, conmocionado. Eran unos labios sobre los suyos. ¡Vile acababa de besarlo! Deseaba liberarse de ese ultraje, empujar o lo que fuera a Vile, pero el desgraciado lo había tomado con fuerza del cabello, impidiéndole apartándose y obligándolo a obedecer sus deseos.

Se sentía choqueado. Eso era impensable. Su enemigo lo estaba besando. Nunca se sintió tan mal como con aquello. Juntando todas sus fuerzas hizo lo imposible; se libero del beso, cabeceando con violencia hacia un lado, a la vez que gritaba. -¡N-no…!- completamente sonrojado-. ¡¿Qué haces?

Poco duro su libertad, Vile lo tomo por los hombros y lo arrojo hacia un costado con intención de tener más espacio para lo que se proponía. X gimió cuando el Maverick se subió encima de él, imposibilitándole moverse del lugar. Sin esperar un segundo, rasgo con fuerza la parte superior de la prenda celeste, dejando el pecho del reploid al descubierto _(3)_. Igual de veloz, beso la blanca piel y empezó a lamer, disfrutando del dulce sabor del contacto intimo. Mil veces lo soñó; el suave gustillo inocente del cuerpo de X. prosiguió, mientras el muchacho se retorcía bajo él, con la cara roja. Con frecuencia escuchaba los gemidos por su parte, los pedidos de que se detuviera, los suave "No...", la agitación y el corazón acelerado. Disfruto de cada una de esas cosas.

No demoro en desequiparse de su propia Armor. Fue arrojada a un lado, como si fuese lo menos importante del mundo. Vile quedo vestido solamente con un traje como el que hasta hace unos momentos había usado X, pero el suyo era de un color negro como la noche _(4)_, y resaltaba su figura de hombre.

Manos iban y venían. Haciendo uso de ambas que poseía inspeccionó, registro y memorizo cada centímetro de ese cuerpo de piel blanca y aroma dulce.

-¡Y-ya, detente!- exclamó X, luchando por resistir. -¡P-para!

Hizo oídos sordos a esa suplica, y con una sonrisa maliciosa termino de rasgar la parte inferior de las ropas de su presa, dejándolo completamente desnudo, ante la perplejidad de éste.

* * *

**La ciudad. **

**18:40 PM.**

Contemplaba los alrededores con una expresión de frustración. Había buscado por cada rincón con resultados infructuosos. No lograba dar con X. -¿Dónde estás?- susurró en un momento de debilidad. Si algo le llegaba a suceder nunca se lo perdonaría. Alzo la vista al cielo, queriendo mantenerse esperanzado; él aparecerá. –Te encontrare, X…-dijo-. Sólo espérame-. Luego, salio despedido por las calles, reiniciando su búsqueda.

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida. **

**18:50 PM.**

…y cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento. Vio esos ojos verdes abrirse con sorpresa y se sintió sumamente complacido. Finalmente había llegado; tomo una de las piernas de su obsesión y la coloco por sobre su hombro, con la rodilla doblaba por sobre el hombro y el resto de la extremidad cayendo por su espalada. Seguidamente, tomo la otra pierna y lo atrajo cerca de su propio cuerpo, alzándose sobre él como un lobo. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Su expresión de lujuria lo respondía todo.

-¡Suéltame, no te atrevas!-masculló X, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones. -¡Detente! ¡Vile!

No lo escucho. Entro en él de forma brusca y total, sin delicadeza, directamente, provocando que su obsesión gritase. Creyó verle unas lágrimas plantarse en sus ojos por el dolor de tal introducción brusca, pero en vez de conmoverlo y hacer que lo dejase en paz le gusto. Amaba verlo sufrir, amaba esa expresión de dolor y el verlo apunto de quebrarse. ¿Por qué? Porque es cuando se ve más débil, más indefenso, cuando más le gusta.

Empujo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y mantuvo un ritmo, gimiendo levemente él mismo en algunas ocasiones, mientras X se mordía el labio. El cuerpo del reploid temblaba como un niño pequeño.

¿Por qué vile hacia eso? ¿Por qué lo trajo a un lugar como ese para ultrajarlo? ¿Cuál era la razón para todo eso? ¿Humillarlo? , ¿Sentirse superior?, ¿una cruel tortura? No lo entendía. Él siempre lo buscaba para enfrentarlo, quería derrotarlo y demostrar que era el más fuerte. Lo había hecho en tres ocasiones.

Con los cuerpos tendidos uno sobre el otro, Vile acerco su boca al oído de X, sin detener la violación, y le dijo: -Me gustas, querido X- en un susurró malicioso, como hecho por el diablo en persona-. Por eso quiero tomar todo de ti, no sólo tus besos o tu cuerpo, sino también tu propia vida. Es por eso que siempre peleamos. Esta locura que tengo, por la cual me catalogaron de criminal, es solamente un síntoma de la enfermedad que tu mismo me provocaste. ¿No te parece lo correcto hacerte cargo por ello? Todo esto es sólo una paga.

Tales expresiones lo hicieron enmudecer.

Vile cortó su unión un minuto, el suficiente tiempo para colocar a su querido enemigo boca abajo. Seguidamente, volvió a entrar en él con fuerza, ocasionando que éste cerrase los ojos, adolorido, lanzando un pequeño gemido.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol desapareció en el horizonte.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. Debía ponerle un alto a esto. Apretó los dientes, tragándose todo lo que sentía. Quería ser fuerte y no desmoronarse ante lo que ocurrirá, pero aquello le dolía. No le gustaba lo que él le estaba obligando a hacer; cómo tomaba su cuerpo como si fuese una cosa, con tanta violencia y de un modo tan brusco. No podía responder a los deseos de Vile. No era como si lo amara, sino las cosas serian distintas; seria una entrega mutua, reciproca.

No era él con quien quería estar. No, no era él. Era con…

-¡Z-Zero!-gritó fuertemente, buscando auxilio por parte de un ausente. Y Vile le oyó, sorprendiéndose por oír aquel nombre en ese momento. Justamente "él" tenía que ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que decir ese nombre? ¿Por qué llamaba a esa persona?

Inmediatamente, se separo de X, para asombro de éste. Con las cejas arqueadas, pero la mirada como triste, fijada a un punto incierto, lejos del contacto directo con los ojos del Maverick Hunter, murmuró algo en voz baja y apagada:

-Vete.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Lo estaba dejando ir?

De pronto las esposas brillaron y emitieron un sonido chillante, dejando de emitir su luz, cayeron, abiertas. Sus muñecas estaban libres ahora. X contemplo sus manos, anonadado, antes de volverse para ver a Vile, quien permanecía con la vista apartada.

"Vete", esa era la palabra. Una palabra que Vile jamás le diría...

–Vile… ¿Por qué?-dijo, desconcertado de tal accionar tan raro de su parte. -¿Por qué me dejas ir?

Él bajo un poco la cabeza, vislumbrándose en su mirar que se encontraba pensativo. Esa pregunta "¿Por qué me dejas ir?" tenía dos significados para su persona.

Se cruzo de brazos, mostrándose rígido, aunque en realidad estuviese devastado. –Porque me he dado cuenta de algo; que tu nunca serás mío por más que lo intente- reveló, queriendo oírse con mal tono y sin lograrlo.- Tu ya quieres a alguien y eso nunca cambiara. ¡Así sucede con las personas como tu! Sus sentimientos perduran de verdad. No importa lo que pase, lo que yo haga, lo que yo te diga, eso es algo con lo que yo no puedo luchar…Por esa sola razón, adelante, vete de aquí y vuelve con los tuyos. Todo volverá a ser como siempre lo ha sido; volveré una y otra vez a pelear contigo con la intención de matarme y nunca lograrlo.

Esos grandes ojos verdes brillaron con una luz triste. Sentía el dolor de Vile. Así que esa era la razón… -¿Por qué…tenemos que estar batallando una y otra vez?- le preguntó, angustiosamente. -¿Por qué debe ser "para siempre"?

-Eso… es porque no tengo nada más- respondió, meditativo.

X pareció no comprender.

- Yo soy un Maverick, y tú eres un Cazador de Mavericks. Este mundo ha dictado que peleemos unos con otros- se explicó-. No puedo no hacerlo. Es el motivo de mi existencia; un Maverick causa el desorden y el caos, y si tu quieres la paz…que nuestros caminos choquen es algo inevitable.

La última creación de Light pensó en eso. –Es como…un Vals Interminable- sentenció.

Ese termino. Vile lo conocía muy bien. Un Vals eterno de luz y oscuridad; odio y amor fundidos en su propio corazón. –Por eso…tú nunca podrás ser mío- repitió, esperando grabárselo en la memoria y dar eso por acabado-…ni una sola vez.

"_Tú nunca me amaras… ¿no es así, X?"_

Entristecido, X observo al enemigo que acababa de conocer verdaderamente. Su fina mano blanca se poso en la mejilla de Vile, con suavidad, calidamente. Vile se volvió lentamente a mirarle, con los ojos tristes.

"_¿…Y si pudieras amarme solo una vez?"_

Una mirada mutua mantenida, cargada de pena y silencio. La distancia entre ambos era corta, y el leve calor de los cuerpos se percibía. X cerró los ojos y fue acercándosele, acortando los centímetros que los separaban. Vile mostró una vista afligida, antes de cerrar también sus ojos cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de la única persona a la que había amado. Aquel beso fue reciproco. X lo beso por cuenta propia, él no lo estaba obligando. Por primera vez, desde el fondo de su corazón, si es que tenía alguno, se sintió feliz.

"_Eso solo bastaría para mi…"_

Sólo por esta vez…una entrega mutua.

* * *

Los calidos rayos del sol filtrados en ese frío y desolado lugar, cual tumba, lo acariciaron. Pero no era eso lo que lo llamaba devuelta a este mundo, sino una débil voz añorada que repetía su nombre, ganando cada vez más fuerza y claridad.

"_X… ¡…X! ¡X!"_

-¡X!- le sacudió Zero, visiblemente preocupado de que no despertase más.

Abrió los ojos, cansado. -¿Zero…?- susurró.

Su compañero le dedico una sonrisa leve pero no falta de felicidad. Se sentía aliviado de verlo reaccionar. –X…-dijo, débilmente.

Zero había llegado, junto a un escuadrón de búsqueda que se mantenía de pie no muy lejos de ellos, también aliviados de verlo bien.

Se hallaba tendido en el suelo, con su amigo cerca de él. Todavía no se despertaba del todo, pero cuando noto en estado de desnudez en la que se encontraba rápidamente se cubrió, sonrojado a más no poder ante los ojos de los expectantes. Zero se puso de pie y les ordeno a algunos de sus hombres que le alcanzasen algo con qué cubrir a su compañero. Era sorprendente la madures con la que trabajaba y se tomaba las cosas_ (5)_. Luego de entregarle una manta provisional a su compañero, le pregunto, desde su lugar: -X… ¿qué ocurrió?

-Ah…-musitó, llevado por sorpresa por ello. X iba a responder cuando, de pronto, recordó a lo vivido con Vile. Nuevamente, una mirada triste se presento de su lado. Bajo la cabeza, en silencio.

Zero se asombro, comprendiendo. –Ya veo…- fue todo lo que salio de su boca. Agacho la vista que hasta hacia unos momentos atrás había mantenido alzada, con los ojos fijos en los de su compañero de hacia tantos años.

* * *

…

La noche vuelve a caer, y en lo alto de la cima de uno de los tantos edificios yace de pie un reploid de armadura violácea _(6)_. Lleva su casco debajo del brazo derecho, pues ha decidido dejar al viento juguetear con sus cabellos. Se lo ve callado, como pensante, contemplando el panorama tranquilo en su inmensidad con sus profundos ojos amatistas. Hay algo diferente en él, algo cambio.

Pasado un prolongado silencio, se sonríe.

"_Adiós, X, mi eterno adversario. Ya es tiempo de decirlo…_

_No nos volveremos a encontrar en un futuro. _

_No te buscare más, ni peleare contigo otra vez._

_Esta es nuestra despedida._

_Me siento débil…_

_Ya no creo poder atacarme de nuevo._

_¿Qué idiota, no?_

_En un principio yo te veía así_

_Ahora, mírame a mí. _

_Pero no importa. _

_Eso esta bien…_

_De alguna forma…_

_Me siento feliz. _

_Aun siendo un reploid,_

_Aun siendo un Maverick,_

_Tengo algo de "humano" como tú. _

_Aunque es confuso, eso me alegra._

_Porque significa que tengo algo de ti._

_Y no me va a ser quitado. _

_Adiós…_

_X."_

Con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro tomó su casco y se lo coloco, ocultando nuevamente su rostro y regresando a la oscuridad. Se volteo, emprendiendo su marcha para no regresar nunca más. Ahora sólo seria abrazado por la clandestinidad como debía de haber sido.

"_fuiste a quien ame…" _

**Fin **

* * *

** Comentarios de la autora **

**Y con esto terminamos en capitulo y de prepo el fanfic. De hecho, planeó subir un epilogo tambien, pero este seria el final. Sentí tristeza cuando escribia ciertas escenas, pero eso es algo que le pasa a menudo a nosotros los escritores. **

**Nuevamente les agradesco por todo. Gracias por tomarse un momento para leer , que es eso lo que nos forma correctamente como individuos cultos ^^**

**Hasta pronto  
**

* * *

**_ Referencias _  
**

_(1 )Cuando yo me imagino a Vile, lo hago con su Armor violeta de su segunda versión porque es la que más me gusta, pero ustedes pueden elegir xD_

_(2) O eso parece que es. La verdad no tengo idea de que tipo de tela es…_

_(3) Sinceramente no sé si en verdad se pueden sacar la armadura que llevan. Creo que no, pero como este es un fic todo se vale ^^_

_(4 ) Pero igual de ceñidor x/D_

_(5) Incluso yo me impresiono. Una persona promedio le diría "¡X, estás desnudooooooo!" xD_

_(6) Recuerden: me imagino al Vile modelo 2 xD_

* * *

_**¿Review? ¿tomatazos? ¡Ni pena ni verguenza, lancenme lo que sea! xD**  
_


End file.
